


Cherry Pie

by CalicoCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cherry pie by warrant, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, I really don't know how to tag okay?, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: Cas and Sam find Dean in a bar, on the counter, singing.... Then Dean proceeds to sing to Cas and sex ensues.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry mom

Dean stood on the bar, moving his hips to the music and singing along to the lyrics, when he saw Castiel walking into the bar. His face was set into his worried face and when he spotted Dean his face turned into a mix of worried, but mostly, anger. He made his way to Dean right when the chorus kicked in.

Dean swung out his arm towards the angel and pointed at him, He’s my cherry pie. Cool drink of water. Such a sweet surprise. Tastes so good. 

Cas looked confused, not sure what Dean was meaning, plus, what was the hunter even doing up on the bar. Sam had walked in and stood next to him, being disappointed in this brother who was at that very moment, chugging down beer like a man who hadn’t drunk in ages, multiple people encouraging him loudly. 

He throws the glass through the room and roars loudly, making the bar go wild. Dean spots Sam and makes a whiny noise. 

‘Seems like the party is over people, Samsquatch is here.’ A woman, who previously had been standing close to Dean at the bar, spotted Sam too and gave him a death glare. He jumps off the bar counter and makes his way over to Castiel and Sam. 

‘Dean, where the hell did you go, we were worried sick.’

Dean just shrugged in response, ‘I didn’t feel like sticking around at the motel, was a little boring,’ He said and then looked Cas up and down, ‘But then Cas wasn’t there yet, so now I might not mind staying there a little while.’ He wiggled his eyebrows at Cas, who looked at Sam for help, who sighed and took his brother’s arm.

‘Yeah, we’re going back.’ He says as they walk through the front door, Sam having smacked a random sum of money on the counter, to pay for whatever Dean might have drunk tonight.

Dean looked back at Cas and pulled his arm free, then started advancing on Cas and making the angel walk back against the wall, before putting his hands next to his head on the wall. ‘You hear that Cas? Maybe we should just ditch Sam and you know, have some fun together?’ he licked his lips seductively and looked at Castiel’s lips.

Usually Cas wouldn’t have been affected by a human’s advances, but somehow Dean was doing something to his body. He caught the gesture of him licking his lips and he got the weird urge to do that too, on Dean’s lips. 

Dean then surprises all of them by actually surging forward and pressing his lips to Cas’ and kissing him forcefully. Cas freezes, not sure what to do or how to respond to this, until Sam pulls the hunter away from him. 

‘Dude, leave the poor angel alone. You’re really drunk, like really drunk.’ 

Dean kept staring at Cas, not even further noticing Sam. He only saw Castiel’s bright blue eyes and the curiosity in them. ‘You liked that huh? Well, good news, there’s more where that came from.’ He smirks and wants to step back into the angel’s personal space, but gets tugged back again. 

‘Yeah, we’re not doing that, come on Cas we’re going back to the motel. You too Dean, surely you.’

~

Sam somehow managed to get Dean to sit in the backseat, where he had fallen asleep. Castiel sat in the passenger seat, thinking about Dean kissing him. He was confused. It shouldn’t have affected him in the way it did and why didn’t he mind Dean stepping back in to kiss him again, only to be disappointed when Sam held him back. Not to forget the curiosity that was now plaguing his mind. 

When they drove into the parking lot he finally came back to the here and now and helped Sam lifting Dean to his bed.

‘Cas, since you don’t sleep, you could keep an eye on Dean and if he wakes up, although I don’t think he will anytime soon. But just to be sure you know?’ 

‘That will be alright Sam, I’ll stay here.’

‘Thanks.’ 

Sam fell asleep pretty quick after that and about ten seconds later Dean started again. Castiel tilted his head right when the blankets flew back. Dean sat upright suddenly, his eyes searched the room and when they found Cas, Dean smirked. He climbed out of the bed and slowly advanced on Cas, who quickly stood up, wary. 

When Dean was right in front of him, their bodies being only mere inches apart, he stood still and observed Cas’ face. ‘You want to go outside for a moment?’ 

Castiel knew he should have said no, but when flashes of Dean pressing his lips against his shot through his head, he couldn’t find the will to do so. 

‘You’re not as inebriated as we presumed you are, are you?’ Dean shrugged and pulled Castiel outside with him, taking him by his hands and walking backwards through the motel room door. The rounded a corner and Cas obediently followed him, but still a little bit weary. Dean might say he was not that inebriated as he pretended before, but he still was inebriated and the angel could not foresee everything Dean might do in his current state.

He almost jumped when he was pulled out of his thoughts by being pushed to the wall, ‘Hmm, beautiful cherry pie of mine…’ Dean grumbled into his ear, having leaned forward. 

Castiel was now trapped in between Dean’s arms beside his head. And then the hunter bent his head down to press a kiss to Cas’ neck, causing him to groan softly, but Dean didn’t stop there. He continued pressing slow, and progressively more open-mouthed, kisses all over his neck before moving upwards to his chin. He spent some time nibbling on Cas’ ear, which had him yearning for more of Dean, who still wasn’t touching him with more than his mouth. 

So Cas was very happy when Dean suddenly jumped to his mouth and started kissing him surprisingly slowly, but Cas quickly started speeding it up, needing more than what he was given. Cas finally realised he still had arms and lifted them up to Dean’s waist and pulled him closer, making him gasp into his mouth. 

‘You can’t wait any longer, huh?’ Dean mumbled teasingly against his lips, but Cas was deadly serious.

‘Yes indeed, I need you to do more, Dean.’ Dean chuckled lowly at that, the angel seemed to already be so needy, but not aware of it. 

Dean moved one of his hands and twisted it into Cas’ hair and the other one he moved underneath the trench coat the angel always wore, feeling around a bit. He then decided he wanted to feel even more and used the same hand to pull on Cas’ tie and then start to unbutton his dress shirt. 

Castiel was breathing hard and he also started to make low groaning noises without his consent, but he didn’t mind it really, because it seemed to rile Dean up even more. When Cas suddenly jerked his hips against Dean’s, he bit on the angel’s lip from surprise, but quickly getting over it and moving his leg between Cas’ and also moving his hips now. 

They broke away from each other to look into the other’s eyes while gasping and moaning from the friction they were creating by rubbing up against the other’s leg. 

‘Hey! Move that somewhere else!’ A voice suddenly called and Cas, in reflex, pushed Dean away roughly with the intention of protecting him of the sudden threat, too out of his mind to realise it was instead just someone from the motel.

Castiel had already raised his hand up, ready to kill whatever had snuck up on them, when he recognised the human soul in front of him. He then finally registered Dean’s hand on his shoulder, making an attempt to hold him back.

‘My apologies.’

The man just looked weird at him and started walking backwards, ‘Okay,’ he dragged the word out, ‘Have a good stay at Night Light Magic Motel, I guess…’ With that the man quickly ran back to his desk around the corner, ready to get away from the couple.

‘We could also just move this party to the Impala.’ Dean mumbled while pressing himself against Cas’ back, mouth on Cas’ neck again, nibbling there and sucking a mark. 

Castiel moaned lightly, surprising himself again, but turned around to wrap his hands around Dean’s neck. ‘I would certainly love that.’ 

So they broke apart and Dean took Cas’ hand in his and urged him to come with him to the car, where he, the gentleman he is, opened the door for Castiel to climb in, who first discarded his trench coat and threw it in the front seat. They climbed in, Dean hovering over Cas, who had suddenly turned shy, not sure what to do next. 

Dean leaned down and gave him a small kiss, ‘Don’t worry baby, I got you.’ And resumed their make-out session, soon slipping his tongue back into the angel’s mouth and letting his hands roam over his body. The angel responded by tugging on the hem of Dean’s shirt, making him take it off and then staring in awe at the hunter’s toned chest and defined abs. Cas ran a hand over them, shivering, and then let his hand wander further down and starting to undo his pants. 

In turn, Dean began pushing at the dress shirt and jacket the angel still had on him, wanting them gone so he could fully appreciate his body. When they were gone he sat up for a moment, straddling Cas’ hips and looking down. He touched Castiel’s lip with one finger and started dragging it down his strong jaw, soft neck, hard chest down to his waistband. 

‘You’re so beautiful, Cherry Pie. Can’t you quickly mojo our pants off?’ the nickname had Cas blushing but he snapped his fingers and suddenly their lower halves were also bare. Dean’s erection slapped against his stomach and he let out a deep, guttural moan, that riled Cas up. The angel was also rock hard and the sound of Dean moaning had his cock twitch. 

Dean wrapped his strong fingers around Cas’ cock, softly squeezing and then slowly dragging his hand up and down, tentatively, to see Castiel’s reaction. And he was rewarded. The angel shot his hips up and gripped the seat tightly with his right hand and his eyes screwed shut. Dean smirked and dragged his thumb through the slit, gathering some of the precome that was already starting to leak on his fingers. 

‘Fuck Cas, already so hard and leaking for me.’ The poor angel could only nod frantically, continuously bucking his hips. Every time Dean would twist his hand just right and it had Cas on the brink in only a few minutes.

Cas came while loudly shouting Dean’s name, mixed in with some Enochian that Dean didn’t understand, but he was pretty sure it weren’t his neatest words. His come splattered over Dean’s abdomen, tainting the toned skin with white. 

‘Dean, that was incredible.’ Cas sighed out once he came down from his high. 

Dean let out a low chuckle, ‘Well, in that case it will only get better from now.’ Cas moaned again.

The hunter leaned down to connect their lips, just kissing each other lazily for a moment, until Dean shifted in a particular way that had his dick stroking the angel’s leg, making him cry out. 

‘Do I need to assist you with that?’ Castiel asked innocently but Dean shook his head.

‘No, I’m gonna need that.’

Cas tilted his head adorably and Dean stole a quick kiss. He then sat up and moved off Cas’ legs and sat in between them instead. He let his hand trail down between Cas’ legs, the angel was curiously looking at what he was doing. When Dean’s hand, still slick with Cas’ come, touched his rim, he nearly jumped, not expecting to be touched there.

Dean laughed but started pushing his finger in slowly, keeping his eyes on Castiel’s, to be sure the angel was okay. But the angel seemed to not mind it, instead looked more curious. 

He started to move his finger slowly, he also noticed Cas’ cock standing back up to the attention, and added another finger. Small moans, groans and curses were falling from the angel’s mouth.

‘Dean, I long for you to be inside of me.’ Then it was Dean’s turn to moan loudly and he quickly retreated his fingers.

‘Are you sure?’ He asked warily. He had sobered up surprisingly since taking Cas outside with him, which was a pro because he might even remember this the next morning. Because he wanted to remember it pretty bad.

Cas smiled reassuringly and lifted a hand to rest on Dean’s cheek, ‘I have never have been more sure about anything before Dean. Not even when I chose to rebel against heaven for you.’ 

Dean chuckled, ‘What a great compliment.’ He then kissed Cas on his nose, which had screwed up in confusion, ‘You’re adorable.’ 

He then finally lined himself up with Castiel’s entrance, telling himself this is actually real and not just some fantasy of himself, that Cas is actually lying underneath him, legs spread wide and waiting for him to fill him up. He sighs and then starts to push in, stretching Cas’ hole slowly so to not hurt him too much. He could feel the angel tense up slightly, but he shushed him and gave him soft kisses all over his jaw. Quickly the angel relaxed more and Dean was able to slide in easily. 

Dean had forgotten about lubing Cas up, so his precome would have to do for now. 

Cas hand searched for Dean’s and once he found it he held it tightly, connecting their eyes. Dean now saw how blown out his pupils were from lust and his mouth was opened slightly, letting tiny gasps and moans pour out. 

Then Dean moved his hips experimentally. 

He let out a dirty moan, overcome with the feeling of Cas’ walls tightly around his cock. In turn, Cas gasped loudly, which turned into a deep erotic groan. Dean pulled his hips back so he was almost completely removed from the angel and then slammed back in, filling him to the hilt. 

They moaned in unison, ‘Yeah this is going to be good.’ Was the last coherent thing Dean was going to say for some amount of time, as he started to continuously move his hips in a, at first, slow pace, but when Castiel begged him to go faster, harder, he obeyed with pleasure. Dean was pretty sure the Impala was rocking with how hard they were going at it and the windows had already started to fog up, but they didn’t care. They only had attention for each other, eyes still locked on the other’s.

Castiel was overcome with the sensations he was experiencing, his body was on fire and his mind was a mess. His thoughts were a stream of Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. And at the same time he was moaning and whimpering loudly, mixed with Dean’s name. He finally completely understood why many angel had given up their grace to live among the humans and experience things as this. 

His cock was leaking and it hurt, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it, but lucky for him Dean did something about it for him. Dean’s hand was around him and pumping him in pace with his thrusts, bringing the angel to the edge. 

Dean felt the familiar twitch of his cock as he came closer to his orgasm, bringing Cas right along with him. He pressed their lips together as he thrust particularly hard into the angle and he was falling. His hot seed spurted into the angel, but he kept going, determined to make his angel come quickly too. 

His eyes had shut when he neared his orgasm, but when he opened them again he noticed Cas’ eyes glowing a bright blue. Despite the fact that he had literally just come, he felt his cock twitch and he knew he was ready to go again. He picked his pace back up and quickened his pace of pumping the angel.

He knew he had found that one spot when Cas arched his back and cranked out some words in Enochian, eyes glowing even more blue. He vaguely registered the high pitch of Castiel’s true voice in the background, but was too busy adoring his face to bother. Suddenly his eyes fell on what was happening underneath Cas. His wings were now visible to Dean.

Dean cursed loudly and kissed Cas, who responded urgently and sucked and nibbled aggressively on Dean’s lips. 

‘Dean, I believe I-I believe I’m close.’ He said, followed up by more Enochian curses, making Dean smile smugly. 

‘Come on Cherry Pie, come for me, my beautiful Cherry Pie.’ And then they both came.

The high pitch Dean had vaguely noticed in the background got louder and then the windows shattered when Cas’ groaned loudly. The glass flew onto the parking lot, luckily for Dean it flew outwards. A bright white light surrounded them and forced Dean to sadly close his eyes for a moment. The angel was shuddering and writhing, his seed painting his chest with white.

When the high pitch died down and he had stopped shuddering from the aftershocks of his second orgasm, Dean dared to open his eyes again and look at Cas. The angel was staring up at him with a lazy smile, eyes half lidded. Dean lifted a hand to rest on Cas’ cheek and stroked it softly.

‘I love you Cas.’ He sighed out, but before he even realised it himself, Cas answered him with those five simple words.

‘I love you too Dean.’ Castiel lifted his head up to press their lips together. 

They kissed for a few moments before Dean pulled away from his angel, ‘So that was pretty intense, I could see your wings,’ He looked to the space where he had been able to see the beautiful black wings only moments before, to not see them there anymore, ‘How that come so?’

‘When performing such acts as this, I’m less capable of hiding them.’

Dean gave him a pout, ‘That’s too bad, I liked them.’

‘You know I can make them visible whenever I like right? I could show you them some other time, when we’re in a bigger space perhaps? ’ He offered shyly.

Dean kissed him and put in all the admiration and love he felt for the angel, ‘I would love that, Cas.’

‘What the hell?!’ They suddenly hear Sam’s voice yell at them. They break apart and Dean turns around to see his brother standing next to the car, hand over his eyes. He was still in his pyjamas, meaning Cas’ angel screeches of pleasure must have woken him up. 

‘Oh hi Sammy.’

‘Oh “Hi” Sammy? Dude, the entire motel woke up because not only was there this high pitched noise waking them up, but also because almost every damn window here shattered!’ 

‘Well that’s unfortunate, but as you see I’m still buried inches deep in our dearly beloved Castiel, so-’ But Sam cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

‘Save it. I don’t want to hear any of that. Just please, Cas, fix the windows or something, because everybody is going crazy.’

Dean laughed, ‘So you don’t mind us bumping uglies then?’ 

Sam sighed, ‘Just do it where it won’t hurt anyone okay.’ With that the younger Winchester stomps off.

Dean lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and looks back down at Cas. His Cas. So okay he had to be drunk to finally admit his feelings to Cas, but he didn’t care, because now Cas was his and he was Cas’ and that was all that mattered.

~

‘DEAN! THIS IS NOT ONE OF THE PLACES WHERE IT DOESN’T HURT ANYBODY!’ Sam yelled through the bathroom door of the motel they were now staying at, ‘I’M STILL HERE AND IT’S HURTING ME VERY MUCH.’

As soon as they’d gotten back from hunting down a bunch of ghost terrorising this town, Dean had quickly pulled Castiel into the bathroom, pressing him against the door and initiating the make-out sessions they were currently having. Cas had started moaning when Dean sucked on his earlobe and it had only gotten worse from there on. 

‘No windows have broken yet, calm down.’ He answered calmly, snickering with Cas and kissing him on the nose. 

‘No but I rather not get traumatised because my brother and best friend are being too loud!’

‘Then leave, because we’re not stopping soon.’ While he waited for a response he could just hear Sam sighing.

‘Dude I’m tired, man needs to sleep.’

‘Sleep somewhere else.’ 

Sam put his coat back on left the room, going downstairs to sleep in the Impala for now. He was happy for his brother and Cas, don’t get him wrong. But did they seriously always have to fuck on the most inconvenient moments there were and be so damn loud. 

Yes he was happy for them, but for him, it was the worst.


End file.
